


Tempo

by YauroLicon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YauroLicon/pseuds/YauroLicon
Summary: Novela que gira en torno a un chico sin nombre, el cual despierta en medio del pueblo donde siempre ha vivido, pero este se encontraba destruido por completo, por que weas estaba así? pues no se jaja equisde. Lee si quieres saber ahre, no es cierto, es broma, es tu vida haz lo que quieras c:, adiós. PD: No se hacer descripciones como ya se habran dado cuenta, y tal vez tambien soy malo con las novelas :'v





	Tempo

El silencio predomina en todo el lugar, el único ruido que puede ser apreciado es el aire revoloteando las ropas y los trapos que se encuentran encajados en estacas y tirados por el escenario, un mar de cenizas y cuerpos amontonados en medio del poblado, cuerpos quemados hasta las cenizas, dejando a la vista los huesos tatemados de cada una de las personas, niños, adultos, ancianos, todo tipo de personas fueron quemadas en medio de este lugar, sin una sola pizca de piedad... Pero, desde el medio de todas esas cenizas surge el cuerpo de una persona, un pequeño niño que aparenta los 14 años, no hay pizca de lágrimas, tristeza, dolor, tan solo unos ojos vacíos y rastros de quemadura en todo su cuerpo, tapado con ropas parecidas a un trapo sucio, el chico continuo caminando, sin rumbo alguno, sin recitar palabra alguna, caminando entre los cuerpos quemados, polvo parecido a la nieve de un color grisáceo casi negro desciende del cielo, El chico de cabello negro y desarrapado tan solo camina y camina, observando cada rincón del pueblo en busca de algún rastro de vida, pero... Nada, ni un solo rastro. 

\- Nadie, no hay nadie.-

El chico camino y recorrió todo el lugar manteniendo una mirada perdida sin importar el dolor de sus quemaduras e ignorando las piedras que se encajaban en sus pies mientras caminaba, después de un tiempo se detuvo frente a una casa. Esta estaba completamente quemada, en cualquier momento podría caerse en pedazos, el chico se acerco, evitando todos los escombros y se adentro a la morada, dentro de esta solo se podía apreciar el color negro, la madera quemada a punto de partirse, restos de porcelana repartidos por todo el suelo dando un aire de desastre y la piedra tatemada mostrando el infierno que hubo tiempo atrás. El chico ignoro todo a su alrededor y se adentro aun mas en la vivienda, se acerco a una entrada donde debería de haber un puerta y entro, frente a el se encontraba la puerta, completamente destrozada y quemada. Era un cuarto, no se podía apreciar lo que había dentro, ni lo que estaba esparcido por el suelo, seguramente eran objetos completamente quemados e irreconocibles. Después de observar con detalle el cuchitril, salio y se dirigió a otra habitación con un aspecto muy similar al anterior, el chico se quedo parado dentro de la habitación...

Después de unos minutos, el pelinegro se tumbo en el suelo y cerro los ojos, tal vez con el pensamiento de esperar al siguiente día, o tal vez con la intención de despertar de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

*Varias horas después*

El chico comenzó a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo ya no estaba tan adolorido y sus quemaduras ardían levemente, pensó durante unos minutos y se levanto del suelo, estaba completamente sucio, con rastros de sangre en su cuerpo y su ropa completamente llena de cenizas. No despertó... ese infierno nunca fue un sueño ni una pesadilla, era la triste realidad. Se dirigió a la salida de la vivienda y observo el cielo, este estaba completamente negro únicamente iluminado por una brillante luna llena, era un escenario digno de admirar, aunque no lo era para el chico. Comenzó a caminar y observo que los cuerpos seguían donde mismo, como si nadie hubiera visto lo ocurrido, como si a nadie le importara lo que les ocurrió... El pelinegro fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de su estomago, estaba hambriento, llevaba varios días sin comer ni beber una sola gota de agua. Reviso cada rincón de las viviendas, pero no encontró nada comestible, estaba completamente saqueado, lo único que logro encontrar fueron migajas de pan tiradas por el suelo, llenas de tierra y barro pero el chico no dudo en comerlas, tenían un sabor horrendo y asqueroso por el barro junto a toda la suciedad que llevaba en el, pero no podía darse el lujo de comer algo mejor, difícilmente encontraría algo mejor. Cuando termino de comer todo lo que encontró se dirigió a un lugar parecido a un establo, se acerco a un gran balde con agua sucia y llena de cenizas, y bebió desesperadamente. Su garganta ardía, estaba demasiado seca e hinchada.

\- Bwehhh, huh, huh, huh.- El agua era casi indigerible, provocando que el chico escupiera casi todo lo que bebió y vomitara en el acto, después de todo era el agua que le daban a los animales de granja por lo tanto no se preocupaban por que estuviera completamente purificada. Con las pocas energías que tenia se dirigió al lugar del pueblo con mas cuerpos incinerados, completamente abultados uno encima de otro comenzó a observar a cada uno de los muertos, irreconocibles a la vez que repugnantes no logro identificar a ninguno. Aunque no se decepciono, después de todo era mejor así, cuando termino de observar los cuerpos comenzó a pensar en lo que haría, no podía quedarse en ese lugar esperando a que alguien llegara a ayudar, tal vez tardarían días, semanas, meses o también cabía la posibilidad de que las personas que encontraran el lugar no sean del todo buenas, así que pensó en lo que deba hacer. El pueblo donde el vivía era un lugar bastante alejado de la civilización, el lugar mas cercano era la ciudad Mephis, aunque era el lugar mas cercano seguía estando extremadamente lejos y mas aun cuando tienes que caminar durante toda la travesía.

El chico busco por todo el pueblo cosas de utilidad, lo único que encontró fue ropa y trapos sucios, un pequeño vaso de porcelana que encontró en una vivienda cercana y pequeñas migajas de pan sucio. Se dirigió hacia la salida del pueblo rodeando los cuerpos quemados de los habitantes y llego a la puerta de entrada, antes de salir tomo una estaca que se encontraba encajada sobre el suelo y la llevo consigo para poder defenderse de cualquier amenaza. El chico conocía el camino de la ciudad Mephis, solía leer todo el día, leía cualquier libro que encontraba no importa la dificultad, era algo raro para un niño de su edad pero aun así seguía haciéndolo. Comenzó a caminar, saliendo del pueblo encontrándose con cuerpos de personas completamente destrozados y cercenados, la sangre seca adornaba el pasto y la tierra, al igual que las viceras esparcidas por todo el lugar, era una completa masacre en todos los aspectos. El pelinegro siguió su rumbo, el primer lugar que capto su atención fue un bosque cercano, necesitaba cruzar ese bosque si quería llegar a la ciudad Mephis, era un bosque extraño, arboles de todo tipo se encontraban en ese lugar, arboles de todas las alturas lo rodeaban algunos de 10 metros así como otros que rondaban los 30 metros de altura, esto no sorprendió al chico y siguió caminando con un objetivo en mente... Encontrar comida y una fuente de agua potable, si no lo hacia moriría tarde o temprano. Sabia que caminar por el bosque durante la noche no era buena idea pero no podía perder mas tiempo, necesitaba abastecerse de recursos lo mas rápido posible da igual las adversidades que deba enfrentar, no estaba dispuesto a perder mas tiempo. Su vista era el mayor problema, aun no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad por lo tanto se le complicaba andar por el terreno, lo único que podía hacer era caminar lentamente utilizando sus extremidades para asegurar su camino.

\- Los arboles están tapando gran parte de la luz de la luna, no puedo seguir así, necesito encontrar un terreno sin tantos arboles o no podre avanzar mas.-

Continuo avanzando en busca de luz pero no lo lograba, a medida que buscaba, sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y recupero un poco de visión, podía ver lo que estaba cerca suyo pero no podía divisar aquello que estaba a grandes o medias distancias. El aullido de un lobo provoco que el pelinegro cesara sus pasos, fue un aullido no muy lejano, el lo sabia, el chico intento esconderse entre los troncos de los arboles, se arrinconó entre los troncos y espero, los minutos pasaban, hasta que un sonido lo alerto. comenzó a escuchar sonidos del pasto, como si algo o alguien estuviera a unos metros de el. no estaba seguro de si era el sonido del viento o alguien caminando por el lugar por lo tanto el chico intento asomarse por un lado del tronco y logro divisar una figura humanoide, pequeña y a la vez extraña, sus extremidades eran demasiado delgadas y si cabeza mas grande que la de un niño pequeño, no podía identificarlo bien por la oscuridad, pero de algo estaba seguro, ESO no era una persona. Una gran cantidad de opciones pasaron por su cabeza, un duende, un goblin, un ogro de pequeña estatura... no dejo escapar ninguna opción, hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, una luz tenue se asomo de entre las hojas de los arboles logrando aluzar al ser que estaba observando el pelinegro. Era un extraño humanoide de piel verdosa, con unos horribles rasgos faciales, una gran nariz, orejas puntiagudas y unos dientes afilados, era un goblin, este sostenía una pequeña daga desgastada y desafilada, pero seguía cortando superficialmente. El chico no se movió del lugar, tan solo continuo observando a la criatura y pensando en las posibilidades de deshacerse de el, podía esperar a que se fuera o podía acabarlo el mismo. el tiempo pasaba y las opciones se reducían. No tenia tiempo para quedarse pensando así que opto por deshacerse de el por su cuenta, tomo una pequeña roca que se encontró en las cercanías y la arrojo al lado del goblin para despistarlo, cuando el goblin dirigió su vista hacia el lugar del ruido le dio la espalda al pelinegro y este utilizo la oportunidad para arremeter contra el ser verdoso, con la estaca en sus dos manos corrió hacia el goblin perforándole el brazo con el que sostenía la daga, el goblin no se percato del ataque del chico y recibió el golpe en el brazo haciendo que soltara la daga y se alejara entre gritos de agonía y gemidos inentendibles para el pelinegro, cuando el chico observo la daga sobre el suelo rápidamente la tomo, lanzo la estaca hacia el goblin para dejarlo indefenso y arremetió nuevamente contra el. El ser verdoso no podía hacer nada, con sus brazos intento detener la estaca que le lanzo el chico pero no pudo evitar la cuchillada directa en la garganta por parte de este, la sangre chorreaba por todas partes y el pelinegro perforaba aun mas fuerte la garganta del goblin el cual se retorcía de dolor sin poder hacer nada, pasaron los segundos hasta que el ser verdoso dejo de moverse siendo asesinado por el chico.

\- huh, huh, huh.- El pelinegro estaba cansado, su cuerpo apenas soportaba el caminar con hambre y quemaduras así como sus pies apenas resistían los cortes de caminar sin calzado. se sentó recargándose en un tronco y se quedo observando el cuerpo del goblin, no estaba seguro de si el goblin estaba solo ya que normalmente no es así, suelen atacar en grupos pero al parecer este que asesino estaba vagando por su cuenta. Cuando el chico recupero su aliento se acerco nuevamente al goblin, sabia varias cosas sobre esos seres. Los goblins suelen estar en grupos y viven en las cuevas, su única manera de reproducirse es secuestrar mujeres y embarazarlas para que den a luz a un goblin ya que no hay goblins femeninos, son débiles y un poco torpes pero cuando son un gran grupo pueden ser una gran amenaza. Son criaturas repugnantes, suelen ser subestimados lo cual es un grave error. El pelinegro dejo de observar al goblin y se abrió camino entre los arboles, ahora que había recuperado su aliento podía seguir caminando, y en medio de la batalla no se percato pero la luz del sol comenzó a asomarse desde el horizonte dándole un poco mas de visión al chico. El bosque estaba repleto de plantas extravagantes y hongos de aspecto extraño, el pelinegro sabia bastante sobre la flora por lo tanto identificaba rápidamente que era comestible y que no lo era, lamentablemente los hongos que se encontraba no eran comestibles, algunos tenían propiedades venenosas mientras que otros tenían propiedades alucinógenas, por el camino logro encontrar plantas de frutas y comer lo poco que encontraba pero eso no era suficiente para poder sobrevivir, el chico sabia lo que necesitaba, el requería de carne, necesitaba encontrar alguna presa fácil de cazar y que le provea carne, a medida que el tiempo pasaba la luz del sol se hacia cada vez mas notoria. El chico acelero el paso en busca de una presa, camino durante una hora hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de las cercanías, se escondió entre los arboles y comenzó a avanzar cuidadosamente y sin bajar la guardia, cuando se acerco al lugar de donde provenía el sonido logro divisar un grupo de goblins, pero estos no estaban solos, se encontraban peleando contra un grupo de lobos, el chico tan solo se mantuvo observando a los dos bandos pelear entre ellos, cualquiera pensaría que seria una victoria aplastante por parte de los lobos, pero esta batalla no estaba a favor de los lobos, mientras que un grupo de goblins con armaduras desgastadas peleaban contra los lobos, tres goblins sosteniendo arcos comenzaban a disparar proyectiles hacia los lobos logrando dejar fuera de combate a varios. Eran aproximadamente 6 lobos, 3 de ellos fueron asesinados sin piedad por los goblins arqueros mientras que los otros 3 aun peleaban contra un grupo de 4 goblins con armadura.

A medida que la pelea transcurría 2 goblins de armadura fueron despiadadamente asesinados por los lobos mientras que uno de los 3 lobos murió, el pelinegro no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, sigilosamente se dirigió a las espaldas de los goblins arqueros y espero a que la batalla acabara, cuando el grupo de goblins armados murió tan solo quedaba un lobo con vida, este embistió a un goblin arquero mordiendo su estomago provocándole un gran sangrado y sacando sus asquerosas viceras, esto fue lo único que logro hacer el lobo ya que recibió un proyectil directo en el ojo obteniendo una muerte instantánea, el pelinegro que aun seguía escondido detrás de los goblins rápidamente corrió hacia uno atravesándole el pecho desde la espalda, con un grito ahogado el otro goblin restante dirigió su atención hacia su compañero el cual fue atravesado con una daga, el ser verdoso intento dispararle a aquel que apuñalo a su compañero pero no lo logro, dándoles de lleno a su propio compañero, el chico aprovecho esta oportunidad para correr rápidamente hacia el goblin restante y lo empujo contra un tronco, tomo una flecha que llevaba el goblin y lo apuñalo varias veces en el rostro matándolo en el acto, sus manos completamente ensangrentadas le daban un aspecto aterrador pero esto no le preocupaba en absoluto, el cansancio de su cuerpo era era tan solo un pequeño problema, pero pronto lo podría resolver. después de observar el escenario se acerco a los lobos, por fin podía comer carne, tan solo tenia que cortar la carne de los lobos y cocinarla. Comenzó a recoger trozos de madera y un bulto de pasto seco, tomo una rama de madera lo suficientemente fuerte y la coloco sobre el pasto y la madera, utilizando un método de fricción intento prender fuego, fue complicado, tardo un poco en prender pero al final lo logro, después de haber cortado un poco de carne de lobo intento cocinarla, estuvo un rato esperando a que la carne se cocinara y la intento probar, carecía de sabor pero al menos no sabia mal, intento comer todo lo que pudo ya que no podía cargar con mas carne de lobo y tendría que dejarla atrás, apago la pequeña fogata y se acerco al grupo de goblins muertos, tomo una cota de malla de un cadáver y se la coloco así como un par de calzados, después tomo una espada que llevaba un goblin, no era tan grande pero aun así pesaba un poco para el chico, después se dirigió hacia los goblins arqueros y robo su armamento. Con una pequeña armadura y nuevas arma continuo su viaje hacia la ciudad Mephis...

Han pasado 2 días desde el encuentro con los goblins, en ocasiones se ha encontrado con mas pero gracias a su nuevo armamento ha sido un poco mas fácil aniquilarlos,en el camino ha comido frutas y cualquier alimento posible, no ha vuelto a encontrar carne pero ya no es tan necesaria como antes, durante las noches intenta refugiarse entre los arboles debido a que algunos arboles son huecos y sirven como refugio para esconderse o dormir sin ser detectado. El chico no sabe cuanto tiempo mas tardara en llegar a la ciudad pero durante la caminata logro encontrar un camino,no sabe hacia donde lo guiara y puede ser mas peligroso que el bosque por lo tanto prefiere avanzar entre las sombras de los arboles. a medida que los días pasan el pelinegro a intentado mejorar su técnica con la espada y su puntería con el arco, no le ha sido fácil pero aun así ha logrado mejorar un poco en unos días...

Han pasado 5 días desde el encuentro con los goblins y el chico ha logrado sobrevivir dentro del bosque, recientemente comió carne de un ave al lograr acertarle con un proyectil de arco, su puntería con el arco por algún motivo era extremadamente buena, al parecer no era su primera vez usando uno, gracias a ello tuvo una pequeña porción de proteínas, también ha logrado acabar con pequeños grupos de goblins el solo utilizando estrategias bastante ingeniosas...

Ha pasado 1 semana y 5 días desde el primer encuentro con los goblins, el pelinegro ha avanzado en sus métodos de supervivencia, ha intentado desarrollar sistemas de trampas así como en intentar crear un arco de su talla, es complicado pero cabe la posibilidad de poder hacerlo, no esta seguro de cuanto falta para llegar a la cuidad por lo tanto no puede descuidarse...

Han pasado 2 semanas y 6 días desde la primera batalla, el chico no logro crear un arco debido a lo difícil que es hacerlo sin tener las herramientas adecuadas, después de un tiempo se rindió respecto a la idea de crear un arco de su talla, aun usa las flechas que les roba a los goblins muertos, también hizo una pequeña trampa para los conejos de la zona pero no ha sido del todo útil, es difícil que alguno pique el anzuelo...

Ya han pasado 3 semanas y 4 días, el pelinegro ha estado acelerando el paso constantemente, los días son iguales, caminar, matar, comer, dormir, caminar, matar, comer y dormir, ha estado repitiendo lo mismo continuamente y no parece estar cerca de su destino. Se encuentra caminando por el medio de los arboles, lleva varias horas caminando sin parar, no tiene ni idea de la distancia que falta para llegar a la ciudad Mephis, con el tiempo se ha acostumbrado a matar goblins una y otra vez, día tras día, ya se ha vuelto una rutina, ha logrado mejorar un poco su armamento pero aun así no es del todo seguro lo que lleva puesto, en medio del camino logro encontrar ríos o pequeños lagos donde pudo beber agua potable y poder darse un baño.

Esta es la 4 semana, el chico esta caminando en un terreno diferente al que había estado recorriendo anteriormente, al parecer hay algunas montañas a su alrededor, ha intentado evitarlas a toda costa ya que pueden llevarlo por el camino equivocado pero ha encontrado algunas fisuras entre las montañas, estas tienen un aspecto de ser alguna especie de cuevas, en ese tipo de lugares pueden haber todo tipo de bestias y monstruos así que las ha evitado a toda costa.

Ya han pasado 5 semanas y 2 días desde su salida, el chico lleva 4 días sin comer, esta completamente cansado, apenas puede mover sus extremidades y ha tenido que dejar atrás su armamento, lo único que lleva consigo son las cosas ligeras y una pequeña daga, llevar todo su armamento podía cansarlo aun mas por lo tanto se vio obligado a botarlo. desde hace 4 días no ha encontrado ni una sola pizca de alimento ni bebida, no hay animales en el bosque, no hay lagos, no hay bestias, absolutamente nada; Parece un bosque desolado por completo, si las cosas continúan de esa manera el pelinegro morirá con extrema rapidez... Al día siguiente despertó sin poder mover su cuerpo, sus energías habían desaparecido, necesitaba comida inmediatamente pero no la conseguiría, el lo sabia. Con su máximo esfuerzo intento levantarse y dar unos cortos paso, sus piernas pesaban como yunques, era casi imposible moverlas pero aun así lo siguió intentando; estuvo así durante varios minutos para tan solo haber avanzado unos cuantos metros, después de intentar por un rato decidió observar su entorno buscando algo que pueda ser de ayuda, tal vez sea una tontería, pero... no hay muchas opciones; El chico se acerco a un árbol e intento arrancar hojas de árbol y comenzó a comerlas tranquilamente, no eran mortales ni venenosas en absoluto pero tampoco nutren el cuerpo por lo tanto solo pueden servir para engañar a tu estomago y no morir de hambre, comió todas las que pudo hasta que llego al limite, aun estaba cansado pero su estomago ya no lo estaba matando de hambre, siguió su camino esperando que la suerte este de su lado y lograra llegar a su destino antes de que llegara la noche. Pasaron varias horas y aun seguía caminando, tal vez a un paso lento pero no podía caminar con prisa ni aunque lo quisiera, en el camino intento seguir comiendo hojas de árbol. En medio de su caminata algo llamo su atención, de entre los arboles logro apreciar una gran pared, aun estaba lejos pero podría verla con claridad, si no estaba equivocado esa pared era parte de la ciudad Mephis, o eso esperaba, acelero su paso con la intención de llegar rápidamente a la ciudad, su cuerpo no podía mas, pero aun así no le importo el cansancio que sufría en ese momento, tenia un objetivo en mente y tenia que lograrlo lo mas rápido posible...Con pasos rápidos se acerco cada vez mas al muro y fue en ese momento en que volvió a ver presencia humana después de varias semanas. Frente al muro había una larga fila de personas, carruajes, gente sobre caballos o bestias domadas así como personas de aspectos animalescos, al frente de la fila estaban personas paradas frente a una gran puerta repleta de guardias dándoles paso después de un corto cuestionario, el chico con un aspecto lamentable y moribundo se acerco al final de la fila y descanso esperando a que la fila avanzara, su largo cabello tapaba gran parte de su rostro dándole un aspecto aun mas misero, algunas de las personas cercanas al final de la fila lo observaron con asco en la mirada, después de todo parecía un mendigo que ha vivido dentro de un basurero durante varios años. mientras esperaba comenzó a observar a los diferentes tipos de personas que se encontraban haciendo fila, logro observar semi-humanos, guerreros, domadores de bestias, magos, clérigos, etc. Sabia el motivo de por que tantas personas como esas se reunirían en una ciudad como esa, eran aventureros... Personas que se inscriben en el gremio de aventureros para poder realizar misiones, conseguir dinero, completar hazañas y ser reconocidos como seres superiores. El chico simplemente entraría a la ciudad y de alguna u otra forma encontraría un lugar donde dormir...


End file.
